<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power She Wields by krasnoe_solnishko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022706">The Power She Wields</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko'>krasnoe_solnishko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, First Kiss, Insecurity, Trust Issues, Vulnerability</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he kisses her for the first time, she's a whirlwind of emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Power She Wields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta - Jeslieness. Thank you again and again 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm lips touched her cheek and she recoiled as if burnt. </p><p>"What do you think you are doing?!"</p><p>Diaval blinked slowly, still slightly dazed from the feeling of her soft skin under his. </p><p>"I wanted... to try something. Something I have seen humans do."</p><p>"Whatever made you feel I would welcome such behaviour?!" Maleficent's eyes threw daggers and she felt utterly flustered inside. How dare he, the audacious creature?! </p><p>Diaval slowly got to his feet, wincing in the face of her unbidden anger. </p><p>"I didn't mean to cause offence, Mistress. Feel free to change me at your will." He bowed his head, ready for the familiar unpleasant feeling of transformation. </p><p>"I will change you, of that there's no doubt. Not just to remind you who you really are, but to get all this nonsense out of your fancy head for good!" She lifted her wrist up but some passing thought made her stop midway. </p><p>"Tell me," she began, then paused. "What did you want to achieve with this... This gesture?" The mere topic of the conversation seemed unimaginable to her, but curiosity got the best of her. </p><p>Diaval raised his head and met her eyes. </p><p>"I don't think I had any special purpose in mind."</p><p>He sounded sincere. Maleficent relaxed again, suddenly feeling generous.</p><p>"Well, you must have been curious as to why people do... this. It's understandable, you were always a nosy kind of bird. Always putting your little beak where it is most unwelcome." After all, what could be expected of a raven, even magically transformed? </p><p>"If I ever put my beak in someone else's business, it was always on your behalf," Diaval corrected indignantly. </p><p>"All the same," Maleficent waved her arm dismissively. "You are forgiven. Go. It would be unfair of me to condemn you for mere curiosity."</p><p>Diaval turned around. Then turned back. </p><p>"I was curious, you are right. But not about human habits in general. I have seen men doing stranger things." He carefully chose his next words. "It was an urge that I felt inside. It came onto me all of a sudden. The way you smelled, faintly, like sweet forest grass, like the wind before the storm - I was captured in the moment. I didn't realise that I had moved," he looked aside, still caught in the bittersweet memory that would surely haunt his dreams. "At that moment I felt more human than ever before." </p><p>"Wishful thinking," she mumbled, intrigued by the soft light in his eyes. </p><p>"You are right," He conceded. "Still, I felt it. And I acted on this feeling. If you find me guilty, then punish me. If you... "</p><p>Maleficent's eyebrows flew up. </p><p>"If I what? There is no "if" possible!" Her heart was beating wildly, and she raised to her feet, feeling strangely moved by his admission and everything that laid behind it. </p><p>Diaval tensed up but didn't step back. As if something which had already pushed him to cross some unspoken boundaries between them still  had power over him. To her dismay and even greater confusion, Maleficent realised that he was slightly taller than her when he wasn't bowing his head. It was as if she saw him anew: his pitch black locks, laying in usual disarray, his delicate boyish features, rose lips, often chapped and bitten but now looking soft and plump.</p><p>Fear grasped her heart. Or maybe it wasn't fear, for what was there to be afraid of? No, it was trepidation. Anticipation, even. An inevitable pull which had taken some time to work its magic on her wounded soul. </p><p>"If you say so." She heard his yielding answer as if from afar. </p><p>"Keep quiet," she ordered, not sure what she would do if she came to her senses now. She didn't want to. For once, just for once she didn't want to. </p><p>Diaval's eyes widened and his gaze fell upon her lips. It felt as a touch, tender and inquiring, and her lips tingled, answering his silent question. </p><p>Where did it come from, this thrill, this excitement? Why was she suddenly hot all over? Why was she feeling as if she would freeze to death if he didn't take her in his arms as soon as only possible? This was Diaval! Her obedient servant, a stupid bird!  Well, maybe not stupid, she would give him that, but not a white knight of her dreams. </p><p>Then she broke into a sweat.</p><p>She had already got her knight. Once upon a time. She had met a person who had made everything pale in comparison. A person who then had left her sleepless, aching, longing. </p><p>Stefan. </p><p>Maleficent blinked and pulled away at the very moment Diaval leaned closer. </p><p>Whatever insanity had clouded her mind for a moment, it was over. This lunacy had to stop. Immediately. </p><p>No one. Never again she would let anyone get close to her, closer than absolutely necessary. She would not let them hurt her. </p><p>"Mistress?" Diaval's voice sounded soft, unsure. She fought with the urge to just change him back into a bird form and not have to bear his questioning glance. It was up to her, she was his mistress. He had no say in it. She had the power, she did! That was how she had meant it to be from the start. To be the one wielding power - not to surrender to the power of another. That was the only way she could feel safe. </p><p>"You're trembling." Warm fingers carefully gripped her shoulders. </p><p>She was. </p><p>Maleficent rose her hands to push him away. But... his touch was so light, almost a caress, that maybe, just maybe she would miss it, she realised. Their eyes met again, for a hundredth time, and his were still full of care and wonder, his loyal soul shining at her, warming her. </p><p>He was harmless. </p><p>She knew it. Diaval had proved it again and again, and if there was anyone deserving of her trust, it was him. Her faithful servant. Her eternal companion. Her only friend and ally. </p><p>How confused he must have been these past moments, the poor bird. Trying to act in a human way, moved by humanlike urges - and to meet her contrary and quite confusing reactions! Maleficent smiled inside and let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding all along. </p><p>"I am trembling because I'm cold," she said, newly found determination clear in her voice. </p><p>Diaval unconsciously moved his hands up and down as if trying to warm her up. </p><p>"How can I be of use?"</p><p>This time a real smile graced Maleficent's lips, sweet and girlish, the likes of which he had never seen before. She raised her arm and put her open palm on the left side of his chest. </p><p>"What does this human heart tell you, Diaval?"</p><p>He stayed speechless. Poor sod. </p><p>"Do what you long to do. Whatever it is. I give you permission." When he still didn't move a bit, she added impatiently. "I order you."</p><p>Diaval swallowed. </p><p>Then breathed in. </p><p>His fingers tightened on her shoulders. One step, one fluid motion forward - and she was enveloped in his arms, unexpectedly strong, in his scent, so earthly and calming. He sighed right into her ear, making her hair stand up in trepidation, hid his face into her neck and tightened his grip. </p><p>"Is it alright?" he whispered. </p><p>"Hush." She couldn't trust her own voice. Why had they never done this before? It was a divine feeling. </p><p>She sensed him smile. </p><p>"You are smiling. Why?" She needed clarifying. Or maybe she just needed to hear him speak. No matter that it was her who had told him to keep quiet. </p><p>Diaval chuckled softly, clearly amused by her antics. </p><p>"I feel like smiling. Isn't it a reason enough?"</p><p>The corners of her own mouth involuntarily went up. </p><p>"It is the only reason to do it, my pretty bird."</p><p>Diaval moved his hand to her waist and straightened up slowly. </p><p>"It's not the only thing I wish to do."</p><p>His lovely eyes were searching her face for an answer. Not demanding it but patiently waiting. She still wielded the power. </p><p>Maleficent nodded slightly. </p><p>"Do it."</p><p>And he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>